Other Half
by Mel674
Summary: Veronica and Harvey had known each other for years until she moved across the country for work. Now that they are reunited, will their friendship stay the same, or grow into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**First Suits fanfic so be gentle please. I absolutely love this show and I hate that it's over for the summer next week. I wrote this one night a polished it up a tad bit. There might be some flaws early on, but with time they'll go away.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you :]**

New York is amazing at night, it's nothing like Los Angeles. Don't get me wrong, after having lived in LA for many years, there is something about New York that stand out to me. I moved to New York a month ago after working in a top law firm in LA. It was awful. I love practicing law, don't get me wrong, but I worked for the firm for years and they didn't appreciate me. I increased billables more than anyone who worked there, won most of my high profile cases, and I built a reputation for me and the firm.

I'm not a California native by any means; I'm originally from the Northeast. I went to Harvard University and then to Harvard Law. It was the time of my life. Years later I moved to New York afterwards where I worked in the District Attorney's office. Was it a stressful job? Of course. Did I love every minute of it? Definitely. Now that I look back on it, everything happened when I worked at the D.A's office. I gained experience and met people who would later become good friends of mine. Jessica and Harvey taught me everything I know.

I found out that Jessica was managing partner at Pearson Hardman and that Harvey was senior partner. I decided to go see Jessica at the firm since I was nearby.

I asked the receptionist what floor she was on and took the elevator all the way up. It was a big floor but I managed to find her office. She was reading a book at her desk when I walked in.

"Remember me?" She looked up and instantly smiled. "I'll take that as a yes!"

She walked over and hugged me. "Of course I remember you Veronica! How could I ever forget you? What are you doing here in New York?"

"I left my job at Kruger Lee law firm in LA. They weren't that appreciative of my work there so I decided to move to New York."

"Really? That's a shame it didn't work out. Your work is highly known in these parts, after all, you did win several high profile cases."

"Well I did learn from the best Jessica! Talking about high profile cases, you seem to have yourself a winner. Where's Harvey?"

"He should be in his office. It's down the hall and to your right. I'm sure he'd be surprised to see you after all these years."

"That's the plan. I think I'll head over there now. It's been great seeing you Jessica, let's have dinner someday soon."

"I'll have my secretary make some reservations and contact you with the details. I'll see you soon Veronica."

I headed down the hall, took a right, and saw his office. He was inside with another person. They didn't seem to be doing any work because Harvey was tossing around a baseball and the blonde guy was thrown on the couch. His secretary wasn't there so I just walked in.

"Harvey Specter, it's been a while."

"Veronica? Veronica Bates?"

"In the flesh! I'm surprised you remember my name Harvey, you always had a tendency to forget women's names," I joked.

"And you always had a tendency to be sarcastic," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me, "but then again you learned that from me."

"It's good to see you after all this time," I said softly, "it's been way too long. I've missed you."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in LA at Kruger Lee?"

"I quit; the managing partners didn't see eye to eye with me so I left and came here to New York."

"You were doing so well though. You've won multimillion dollar cases and made a name for yourself nationwide."

"Well I have you to thank for that don't I?" I heard a cough come from the couch. "Oh how rude of me. Hi, I'm Veronica."

"Mike Ross. Nice to meet you."

And how do you know Harvey, Mike? You're well dressed, so you must work here in the firm. Right?"

"I'm his associate actually. I started here a few months ago." He stood up and shook my hand.

"I see. Well you must be one the best if Harvey chose you out of all those Harvard Alumni. That being said, anyone Harvey works with and respects is a friend of mine."

"Why don't we catch up over dinner, Veronica? I'm meeting a client in a few minutes and I get out of here at 7. I'll pick you up."

"I'll go get ready then. Here's my number and I'll text you the address later. It was nice meeting you Mike, I'll see you around."

"Yeah definitely. Bye!"

I left the office and took a cab home to get ready for later. This is just what I needed.

**Reviews? Till next time... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Thank you for adding this story to your Story Alerts list and to your Favorites list. And to the two people who reviewed, you guys are awesome!**

**Please review, it's my motivation to keep up with the story. The more reviews I get, the faster I churn this stuff out. :)**

Seeing Harvey and Jessica after all these years was just what I needed. Back in LA I was never able to have that same sort of bond with my coworkers that I had with. With my coworkers it was strictly professional, but with Harvey and Jessica it was something more personal. They were the first people I met when I started working at the D.A's office and I think that's why I loved my time there. Jessica didn't work there, but she was constantly checking up on Harvey so I really got to know her.

Now Harvey on the other hand, he's something else. He's one of a kind, that's for sure. Clever, witty, intelligent, not to mention his clean and classic look just adds to the package. Whenever we'd work on a case, we were unstoppable. I was the brains of the operation and he argued the case; it worked every time. It was a match made in law heaven.

* * *

><p>I slipped into my black dress and paired it with my favorite heels. There wasn't much time to do my hair so I left as I had it earlier in long loose waves. I finished applying my makeup and took one last look of myself in the mirror before heading to my living room.<p>

I was gathering my stuff in my purse when I heard a car honk outside.I opened my door to see Harvey sitting in an expensive looking car.

"I see your taste in cars hasn't disappeared Harvey, they're as show off-y as ever. I think I'll stick with my Camry though," I said as I pulled the seatbelt over me.

"Of all the cars in the world, you have _that_? Did I teach you nothing about fine cars?"

"You might have, but it's one of those things I selectively choose to listen or not. I must have been too busy practicing law to hear you talking about cars."

He faked laughed. "Well at least my sarcasm caught on."

* * *

><p>"So I assume we're not going to a restaurant," I said, noticing our surroundings. We parked inside an apartment complex, took the elevator up a few floors, and stopped at a door.<p>

"No, my place."

"Good, because I brought this." I pulled out a wine bottle from my purse. "It's one of your favorites, isn't it? It's the 1939 Les Gaudichots. I've had it lying at home for years and have been looking to put it to good use."

He flashed a mischievous grin in my direction. He opened the door and led me inside. The smell meatloaf instantly hit me so I looked for the source of the smell. It was coming from the terrace.

"Meatloaf, just like in the old days! I'm amazed you remembered my recipe. I think the first time I made this was when we celebrated the Gomez case- the one we didn't think was winnable but we ended up winning. Good times those were, weren't they?"

"You remember the Gomez case? That must have been 8 years ago."

"Don't tell me you don't remember. It was an important case with so much on the line for everyone involved, including us. But enough our work life, how goes the personal life? Last I remember, you didn't have a significant lover."

"Last I remember, you didn't have one either," he said, smirking. It was true, I hadn't dated anyone in years. I had my eye on a few men, but I never took the next step forward. It's funny; I've never been a coward when it comes to work, but when it comes to men, I'm like a little 12 year old girl who is afraid of boys.

"Touche Specter, but you're right. I've been too busy to date so I haven't had a proper date in years. Remember when I introduced the guy I was dating years ago to you? You tore him apart with your questions!"

"I'm a lawyer; it's my job to ask question. He wasn't good for you, and you know that. You could do better."

"Is that so? So do you want to interview everyone I date and if they get your seal of approval, they're datable?" I laughed at the very idea of that happening.

After we got done with dinner, I put the plates in the dishwasher and helped clean up. It was the least I could do after he made dinner. I glanced at the clock and noticed how late it was. It was time to get going.

"I think it's time I get going. You have work in the morning and I don't want to keep you from it."

"Stay."

"Stay here? I wouldn't want to be a burden, Harvey. I'll just take a cab home, it's really no problem."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not a burden. Stay the night, I'll drop you off tomorrow before work."

"Sounds like a plan." He showed me where I was going to sleep and threw me one of his shirts for me to sleep in. I went into the bathroom to change and when I came out, he wasn't there, but instead in the adjacent room. I peered into the room. "Thanks for tonight, for all of it. It brought back memories from years ago. Goodnight Harvey."

"Sleep well." I shut the door behind me and laid down on the bed, covering myself with the sheets. I slowly drifted off to sleep while looking at the night sky.

**Press the button below to review if you want to read more. I would very much appreciate it! Thank you for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Thank you for everyone who read last chapter and added it to their Story Alerts.**

**I hate to bug for reviews, but if you guys can review, I would really really appreciate it. Nothing too complicated, just some opinions and suggestions would be nice :)**

Harvey dropped me off at home a couple hours ago before he went to work. I like to keep busy but since I don't work right now I have to find something to do to keep me active. After buying groceries and taking my clothes to the cleaners, I jumped on my treadmill to get my blood flowing.

I was an hour into my workout when my cellphone began to vibrate. It was Jessica so I answered it, trying to catch my breath.

-"Hi Jessica."

-"Hi Veronica. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. I was calling to see if you were free for lunch today. I know it's last minute, but there are some things I was hoping to discuss with you right away."

-"Lunch sounds great! When and where?"

-"I just sent you a text with the details. I'll see you soon. Buh-bye."

I cut my workout short and got ready to meet up with Jessica.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you could make it," Jessica said as she drank her tea, "I wanted to discuss some things with Veronica."<p>

"You sound serious. I'm not in any trouble or anything?"

"Of course not!" She laughed it off. "I actually came here with an offer."

"An offer? An offer for what?"

"I've consulted with the partners, and, considering your excellent history, I would like to extend to you the opportunity of joining the firm as a junior partner. Of course we have signing bonuses, but we would like you to consider it."

I've only been in New York for a week and I'm already offered a position at another firm? It was a pleasant surprise to say the least.

"Did you talk to Harvey about the possibility of me working there?"

Jessica looked at me strangely when I mentioned Harvey. "No I didn't, but why would I?"

"Oh I was just curious, that's all." I quickly brushed off the subject. "But going back to the offer, you know I accept! Thank you Jessica, I won't let you down. I have to call some of my old clients that left Kruger Lee when I left, they told me they'd sign with whatever firm I decided to join.

"Already bringing in new clients on the first day? I know I made the right decision then."

"You did Jessica, you most certainly did."

We finished up our lunch and headed back to the office to sign paperwork that would make my employment official. She gave me stacks of papers to look over and sign.

"Sign here, here, here, and finally there," she said, pointing at the lines that I had to sign.

"Jessica, I was about to-what are you doing here Veronica?" Harvey had just walked into the office and stopped when he noticed me.

"Well I have to be here- it's my job to be here Harvey." I stood up and patted him on the back, all while smiling at him.

"_Your_ job?"

"Veronica is our newest partner, Harvey, I signed her today."

"Don't worry Harvey, I won't steal your thunder…at least not all of it anyways. I know how you are with your thunder, how you can't get enough of it."

"Oh do you feel that? It's me shaking in my boots. Bring it on, you know I like a challenge."

"Enough with the banter you two," Jessica said, eying us, "in the meantime, you're free to go until tomorrow Veronica. I should have a case for you by then."

"Thanks again Jessica. I'll see you tomorrow." I walked into the elevator and was going to go home but decided to check out what was on the other floors. I went a floor down and took a look.

The room was full of people sitting at cubicles but I was able to spot a familiar face. It was Mike, Harvey's associate.

"I see Harvey has you busy with work," I said, pulling out one of his earphones.

"Oh hey! These actually aren't Harvey's, they're-"

"Ross, done with those briefs? I need them today." A short balding man approached the cubicle. He was odd looking and smelled like sausage."Who's this?"

"I'm Veronica-"I said, extending my hand out to shake.

He looked at my hand and turned away. "Yeah not now. Ross, I need those briefs in an hour."

"Yeah I think right now is a good time," I said, looking down at him, "I don't appreciate when people cut me off and I won't stand for it. Now lets start this again. I'm Veronica Bates, lawyer, and new junior partner at this firm. Who might you be?"

He looked like he needed help picking up his jaw from the floor; that is how surprised he looked. It was probably the first time anyone had spoken to him like that. I don't like raising my voice even a little, but I will if someone pushes my buttons.

"Louis Litt. I'm junior partner here."

"Oh well it's a real pleasure meeting you, Louis. It's always nice to meet a fellow partner." I smiled and he walked away, looking defeated. I turned back to Mike who had a big smile on his face too.

"You work here now?" I nodded. "It's amazing how you stood up to Louis, not many people would have the guts to do that."

"Well what can I say? I'm not like other people, you'd be amazed of what I can do. Anyway, need help with those briefs? I have some time to spare before I leave and I love me a good brief reading."

"That'd be great actually, thanks Veronica." I pulled up a chair and got to work.

**Don't forget to review! Pretty please? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! This is just going to be a quick little chapter so I'll try to have another up by next you to those who have reviewed and added this to their lists, I appreciate and love you guys!**

**As always, reviews would be nice :)**

"Do you have any other questions before you sign?" I had just finished signing Roger Stevens, the founder of a computer software company.

"I think that's all for now, I'll call if I need anything though. Thank you Veronica."

"It was my pleasure," I said, shaking his hand. He left and I headed straight for Jessica's office to drop off the paper work. I knocked on the door and she waved me in. "I have the paperwork from signing Stevens, just thought I'd drop it off right away for you to take a look at."

"Good job. I didn't think we would be able to sign him, he's very hard-headed."

"Oh believe me he was, it took a lot of convincing for him to agree to the contract. I did manage to increase the contract by over 60% after some arm pulling too. I think in the end he knew it was the right thing to do and he trusted me to do it for him."

"Well either way, excellent job. You've only been here for a couple weeks and your work amazes me. Keep it up."

"I definitely won't let you down Jessica. Is there anything else you need before I head home for the night?"

She walked over to her desk and took out an envelope. "On your way out can you go and give this to Harvey? Tell him it's not optional and that he has to take someone."

"Can do. Good night Jessica."

In a matter a seconds I found myself in Harvey's office. "Oh , I come bearing a gift from Jessica." I handed him the envelope and promptly opened it. "Jessica said it wasn't optional and that you have to bring someone along."

"Thanks." He tossed the card aside and I picked it up to read.

"You don't seem too excited about being invited to a party."

"I hate going to these events but I always get dragged to them."

I kept reading the information on the card. "Looks like you have to bring someone with you. You better find that person quick, the event is two days from now. Might I suggest Mike? Maybe he won't object to wearing a wig, dress, and heels." Harvey laughed at the idea.

"Are you going?"

"Nope, wasn't invited. They're not my client, they're yours so it makes sense I wouldn't get an invite. Though I think it might be fun if-"

"Go with me."

I raised an eyebrow at his suggestion. "Me? Well I would look better in a dress than Mike, that's for sure. I'll go with you to keep you company, but there's a catch. If I ever get stuck at these events, I'm dragging you along with me."

"Deal. I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll leave from there."

"Sounds like a plan. Quick, name a color."

"What?"

"Just name a color, preferably something dark. I need to go dress shopping and I have a hard time choosing colors so you might as well help me out with the color selection."

"Purple."

"I was hoping you'd say that, purple happens to be my favorite color. You better get dressed up, I have an image to maintain."

He raised an eyebrow. "You have an image to maintain? If anything, I would have an image to maintain as senior partner."

"True, but I haven't been here as long. I've got to make an impression on people that'll stay forever. I clean up well for these types of events, trust me. Living in LA for years has prepared me well for these things."

"I can only hope so, or I'll have Mike have a wig and dress handy if you don't."

"You're ridiculous Harvey. I'll see you later." I walked out and headed home. Never a dull day at Pearson Hardman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Many apologies for not updating sooner. I've been busy adjusting to school which many of you can understand but once I get settled in I'll start writing more frequently. As for this chapter I felt like I owed you guys just a little longer than usual. Bear with me, the end is kinda cheesy but I had a hard time putting into words what I wanted to write. It'll be back to normal next chapter. :)**

**As always, leave reviews and tell me if you want more :D**

"Where are my Louboutins?" I scrambled through my closet looking for my black heels. Tonight is the night of the event Harvey is supposed to be going to and he's picking me up soon. The shoes were the last things I needed so once I found them I quickly put them on and finished getting ready.

I stepped in front of my mirror. I'm not one to be vain, unlike Harvey, but I must say that I'm looking really good. The dress I picked out was the perfect color and length. It landed a little below the knee which was enough to keep it interesting but professional. My hair is loosely curved and falls mid-back.

I was walking out of my room when I heard a knock on the front door.

"Coming!"

I opened the door. "Took you long enough."

"Oh Harvey don't you know that not all women can run in heels, especially these ones?" I pointed down at shoes. "Nice bow tie, are you taking me to prom?"

He fake laughed. "Lets get going. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

"You make it sound like it's going to be a drag. Nothing is a drag when I'm here."

"You're client really does know how to throw a party. On top of one of the tallest buildings in the city? Not many can do that. Kudos for landing a client like that, Harvey."

A waiter passed by and offered us champagne. We took two, one for each of us, and wandered around until we heard someone call our names. We turned around to see Jessica standing with a man and woman.

"Glad to see you could make it, Harvey," Jessica said, "and Veronica, you look fantastic."

"Thank you Jessica, I'm glad someone thinks so," I replied, slyly kicking Harvey's foot.

"Veronica, this is my client, Barbara Murphy, and her husband," Harvey said, shaking the man and woman's hands.

I shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you. Harvey has told me many good things about both of you." He hadn't in reality, but I always through in that line whenever I spoke to someone I hadn't met before.

The woman smiled. "It's a pleasure meeting you as well. Harvey didn't mention he had such a beautiful girlfriend. She's a keeper, Harvey, I can tell."

I could feel myself blushing and turned to Harvey to see his reaction. He seemed caught off guard. "Actually we're not dating, we work together at the firm," I said, brushing it off.

"Well that's a shame," she responded, sounding slightly disappointed. "My husband and I must be going now, but enjoy yourselves. I hope to see you again soon Veronica."

The couple and Jessica walked away, leaving us alone.

"That was interesting. I assume that since we already saw your client you want to leave now..." I said.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Great minds think alike. Lets go."

* * *

><p>"Do you remember our first case we did together Harvey?"<p>

He sat down on the couch. After we left the party we came back to his place for a while. "How could I forget? I told you not to talk during trial since I was first chair and you were second. You didn't listen."

"How could I listen to that? That's like asking a cow not to make milk; it just happens. You have to admit that I was helpful. I even pointed out the fact that led to us winning the case which you never thanked me for by the way."

"I would have won the case with or without that fact; I'm that good."

I rolled my eyes. "Again, nice humbleness. This little thing right now was 10X better than tonight's little party. I will say though that your client had some _wild__ideas_."

I was referring to the fact that his client thought that we were together. The idea was stuck in the back of my mind all night. It was something that was always brought up and everytime I would tell people that we weren't dating. Did I ever consider dating Harvey? Of course; he has the looks and brains any woman would want. Would it ever happen? Probably not.

"Wild ideas?"

"She thought we were dating, like every other person we've met when we are out together. Its been years since I've heard it. Nice to know people still think it. It's not like—" I stopped.

"It's not like what?" He questioned, now eyeing me for an answer.

I didn't feel like answering. I stood up and started for the door. "You know it's getting late and we have work in the morning. I think I'll be going now, I'll get a cab home."

He got in front of the door, blocking me from leaving. "Don't give me that bullshit. I know you better than that. I'll let you leave after you give me an answer."

"You really want an answer? I like you, I've liked you since we worked in the DA's office. You are the only person who knows the real me, knows what makes me tick. I'm not lying when I say that you're practically my other half."

He moved aside and let me walk out.

* * *

><p>I had a hard time falling asleep that night. On one hand I was relieved that I told Harvey about how I felt about him, but on the other hand I didn't want it to be awkward at work now. Should I have told him? Too late now.<p>

After laying in bed for two hours without sleep, I went to my living room and turned on the TV. I scrolled through the channels; it was infomercials galore. It was 1AM, I didn't expect much. I finally settled on a news network which would put me to sleep in minutes.

I had begun dozing off when I heard my cellphone beep. I checked it and saw that I had received a text message from Harvey. "_Open __the__ door__" _was all it said. I could see an outline of a person at my door and opened it.

"It's 1 in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," he said, shutting the door behind him.

"Now it's my turn to tell you to cut the crap. You don't show up at this hour and claim you were in the neighborhood, that's a stretch even for you..."

"Using my own techniques against me?"

"Why not? They're good techniques, I'll give you that. And the real reason you are here is?"

"What you said earlier- you're right about being my other half."

**I might write flashbacks and more background on the whole relationship between Harvey and Veronica to clear up some stuff. Believe me, I didn't want it to be cheesy XD**


End file.
